Find A Reason
by purehaku
Summary: Finally, Hyuuga Neji has something precious to treasure. Yet, how will he deal when someone who disappeared 7 years ago comes back to give his loyalty again to Leaf and to renew his loose ties especially with Neji’s kunoichi.


Author's Note: For this week, I've been searching non-stop for NejiXSakura related things and since I can't get enough of them, I'm writing another one. This will have SasuXSaku moments also but I know how this story will end. If you don't like the pairing, please don't read. I'm going to make this full of NejiXSaku for al those people who love this pairing. Don't waste your time if you want to bash or flame me. But this is all for NejiXSakura lovers. WOOT WOOT!

Please review and tell me what you think. I might up my rating when I think I'm going in a not very pleasant situation. When I write, I really don't want limitations in my fic and I want them as normal and real life as possible. If I tend to make Neji or any other characters OOC, sorry. But I try my best to stick into his persona. Finally, please review. And write more NejiXSakura fics!

Summary: Finally, Hyuuga Neji has something precious to treasure. Yet, how will he deal when someone who disappeared 7 years ago comes back to give his loyalty again to Leaf and to renew his loose ties especially with Neji's kunoichi.

**Find A Reason**

By purehaku

Chapter one: Coming Back

For two months, this was all he saw. Raging winds in the night, sand dunes forming everywhere and half of the people wearing covers on their faces. Yes, Suna has been already a home. After the Fifth Hokage Tsunade agreed to strengthen the ties between the Wind and Fire country, most Anbu and jounin corps were sent there to help the country with its missions. And unluckily he was one of the chosen few.

No, he doesn't bear any hatred to the people of Sand. Being the top ranked Anbu member, he knew he was going to be chosen. And thank God the two months of staying here has ended.

The Konoha Anbu corps was now in the docks waiting for the ship that will take them back to their homeland. While waiting, they were visited by the people hoping they would come back. And as his comrades stare at him with envious looks on their faces, he kept his face straight as a couple more other women stepped up to him.

"Ano… Hyuuga Neji-san…" the girl whispered as he looked at her and then at the package she was holding. He noticed her face blush even more as she looked back at the ground. "We have a present for you." She said hastily as the Hyuuga grunted.

"I don't like gifts." He answered as the woman stared at him, quite embarrassed he had turned her down. That wasn't technically true. He likes accepting gifts. Just from one person.

Although he felt wicked and mean for turning down the woman's gift, he still didn't get it and so the woman ran away from him followed by her friends. He sighed as he felt the ocean breeze played around him as he noticed the most talkative among the Anbu members approach him.

"Tsk tsk… I feel bad for her for liking you." The talkative blonde, commonly known as Naruto, said as the Hyuuga leaned back on a wooden post and stared out into the ocean, hoping the ship comes here soon. Naruto must've had noticed this as he looked ahead also and sighed. "It felt like a long time. Good thing we're going back. I'm pretty sure your medic-nin would pamper you, seeing that you probably missed that." Naruto snickered as the Hyuuga ignored him.

Yet the thought of seeing his medic-nin again and feeling her hands working her way on his aching back and tired shoulders made him inwardly smile but didn't dare it show it Uzumaki Naruto. He has experienced too much teasing from the blonde.

"_What do you know? The ice Hyuuga ended up with my best friend?"_

Yeah, that Haruno made her way inside him and made him experience a new kind of feeling. He smirked as he thought about their memories ever since he got to know the real Haruno Sakura beneath.

Who knew time could change a person so much? This Haruno Sakura that he once looked down on for being so weak have worked hard on what she has now: the highest rank of the medics in Konoha. And beyond those master skills in medicine, she has a brighter side that Neji can always be proud of.

She was carefree and always beaming with happiness. She can be tough but she's actually caring. But before he discovered any of that happiness, he saw her hid in the dark. She said she hated being considered weak and hated herself for letting people think she was nothing more but a dependent weak shinobi that only cared about having a certain someone love her.

Neji flinched at this thought. The Uchiha… the bastard who turned his back from Konoha seven years ago and never came back. He's the main reason why Sakura felt alone once again. But Sakura was strong. She knew she never needs that Uchiha.

Hyuuga Neji gave a small frown. He hated thinking about that Uchiha Sasuke. Years ago, there was a rumor that he had killed a Konoha envoy, therefore classifying him as a missing-nin but Tsunade said it was still unofficial until they get positive data about it.

And then he thought about his Sakura once again as sensation flooded inside him as he thought about getting her hug again and hearing her whispers in his ear. And then he will run a hand on her delicate smooth skin. And then she'll smile and talk and laugh.

Yeah, he missed all those things.

He was always quiet around her when they're out in public but when he has her alone, she sees his real self. They've been together for years already and he's still quiet around her in public.

And then they'll talk about silly things like their own tradition of spending one night in a pub and enjoying it till morning. But before that, he usually gives her a new dress to wear and she would tell everyone she bought it.

Neji smirked as he thought of the closet full of the gifts he had given to Sakura, mostly dresses. There was just something about those dresses that he bought for her. And when he sees her wear it for the first time, he knew why he bought them.

That was on of the silliest things Neji did for Sakura. Buy her every dress he saw that he knows would look good on her. In the end, he finds himself staring at Sakura and loving her more.

One more thing he does for Sakura: he dances. Not the fast one that Lee and Naruto do that makes everyone throw up from laughing. It is the silliest thing Neji has ever done and it was down right stupid especially for him who doesn't really do that. Yeah, he wanted to dance with Sakura in his arms and just have her rest her head on his chest and listen to the slow music echo in the pub. He'd run his hands down on her bare shoulder and whisper softly near her ear.

The first time he did it, he made everyone stare at him. Humiliating yes. But hell he wanted to dance with his girl. Fuck those stares off and let him dance with his woman. And then Sakura's slender arms would encircle around his neck as they swayed together with the music. He doesn't kiss her in public but give him a small time to be with her and he'd whisk her away with a passionate one that afterwards will make her smile slyly and her cheeks tinted with her blush.

And when they go home to their apartment, they wouldn't sleep yet. They'll be on their bed and talk. Just talk. She'll say funny things and he'll mock her and she'll fight back. And then he does one thing he finds silly again. He laughs.

He wasn't used to laughing. And hell she makes him laugh because of her silliness. And when they would feel sleepy, she'd find her way to his arms and snuggle closer to him as she listened to him talk to her until she dozes off to sleep. Another silly thing he does for Sakura. He'll talk all the way until she sleeps. What kind of moron would do that? Hell him of course. Morning comes and he'll wake up alone in bed as he hears her making breakfast. And then she'll greet him a good morning with a soft kiss on the cheek.

His little reminiscing was soon stopped because he finally saw the ship coming in as he felt Naruto tap him on the shoulder. "Wipe your drool Hyuuga Neji. You'd be coming back to your medic." He said once again and snickered.

"Idiot." Neji muttered as he grabbed his bag and followed Naruto to the ship as he inwardly smiled. _I'll see Sakura again.._


End file.
